Texting: My biggest Mistake
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Cody loves Sierra and Noah but he finds it hard to pick one, So why pick one when you can have both? Cody finds out the hard way how hard it is to juggle 2 relationships on one plane. NoCo and Coderra R&R Cody's POV


Disclaimer: I own nothing so you don't have any reason to sue my ass!

A/N: I have no idea why I felt like writing this, but I am so lemme know what you think of it! Positive or Negative, Here we go! This will all be told in Cody's POV

How lucky am I? I have the 2 most amazing people in my life, My Girlfriend Sierra and my Boyfriend Noah, They both love me so much and I love them both equally and I just couldn't find myself able to chose just one, So I didn't. That's great for me I guess it's just too bad neither of them have the slightest clue.

Let me explain this better, We are currently on Total Drama: World Tour, Together….as In both of them are currently on this plane with me, That being said makes it twice as hard to have both of them with me, I got Sierra to leave me be, As long as she thinks I'm hers she leaves me alone so I can still text Noah who is in the crappy part of the plane right now as I'm here sitting in first class with Sierra who is currently talking to Gwen.

_Noah: Cody, Meet me in the confessional later for some fun? _

_Cody: Sounds like a plan, I'll be there, Wish you were in first class with me, Love you. _

_Noah: Sorry, Can't you know how Alejandro that eel is. _

_Cody: I know, that blows._

_Noah: I know something I'd like to blow. ;) _

_Cody: You know I'd enjoy that, just maybe later; I'll even throw on a thong. _

_Noah: Where you getting a Thong? _

_Cody: Sierra steals my underwear so I don't see a problem taking hers._

_Noah: Nice. =) I like the sound of that!_

I like the sound of that too babe, Little do you know how easy it would be for me to get a pair from her, I really would like to tell her about us but then that would mean I'd need to tell her about us and usually in a relationship there are only 2 people in a pair to make an "Us" not 3 even though I would love for you both to be okay with this, It could even work out to benefit everyone I mean….Yeah…Nobody would buy that line of crap. Oh look a new message from Sierra! She likes texting me messages even when were in the same room.

_Sierra: I love you. =) _

_Cody: Love you too. Hey I think I'm gonna borrow your thong tonight, Spice things up. _

_Sierra: That's really hot; I'd like to see that. ;)_

_Cody: Glad you like the idea, so you still want to watch that lame ass flight movie with me later?_

_Sierra: Sounds good to me, I love you Cody._

_Noah: Hey, You still wanna wear the hat later? I love when you wear the hat!...Just the hat. _

To Sierra

From Cody: Yeah, Sure….I'll wear the Hat. ;)

To Noah

From Cody: Yeah, I love to too Sierra.

Shit! Did I just do what I think I just did? Oh god tell me I didn't do what I think I just did. Oh great…Noah's back here now….Shit.

"You love Sierra?" Noah yelled at me

"Of course he would" Sierra got out of her seat "He's my boyfriend"

"Uh…No?" Noah stared at her "He's my boyfriend"

"Tell him that were dating, Cody" Sierra looked at me as well as Heather and Gwen and Courtney

"I can't tell him that" I said now almost crying "He is my boyfriend"

"Told you" Noah sat down with me attempting to stop me from crying

"But…She's my girlfriend too" I said crying even more "I couldn't decide, I love you both so much and I can't see my life without either of you"

I thought they were both going to smack me and hate me, But they said nothing, They stared at each other and then stared at me as I cried even more.

Okay, So I know some of you like Coderra and others NoCo so this is an ending for everyone, I'm leaving it to you guys to use your imagination and decide for yourselves what happens after that. If you would like to tell me what you think happens I'll be happy to hear it. Check out my other stories too, I'm writing "He's Mine" which is also a Cody/Sierra/Noah triangle. So check out some of my other stuff.


End file.
